User blog:RealGameTime/Trailer Trashed!
(The Sly Guy Studios logo is shown) (GameTime's channel intro is shown which is poorly done and a room with a chair appears on the top left corner of the screen in the style of a reaction video and his desktop is shown on the rest of the screen. GameTime tries to run and jump in the chair but accidentally slams his face on the computer. The screen then cuts to GameTime on his chair with a headset on.) GameTime: Hey, whats up! My name is RealGameTime and today, we are going to react to a video sent by this company that is my sponsor for today's video called the Sly Guy Studios . They sent me this video called "The GameTime Movie - Official Teaser Trailer (HD)". I mostly care about the money I'm making from this video rather than the audience itself and oh wait, I don't think I'm supposed to say- (The screen cuts to GameTime talking skipping that part.) GameTime: All right, let's begin, dwags! GameTime clicks the video but it goes to a error state. GameTime: Huh, ok. Let me check my internet router to see what the big deal is. I'll be right back. GameTime exits the room. A bunch of plugging and un-plugging sounds are heard and afterwards, what can be heard is that GameTime destroyed the router due to rage. (The screen cuts to GameTime back in his chair.) GameTime: So, I might have just destroyed my internet router due to um... uh, knocking it down. In fact, this is not a bad thing. This is actually good because I can now make a trending hashtag out of it, #brokemyrouterduetoviolence, make that trend everyone. Ok, make that trend. Oh, no. People think I'm crazy now- (The screen cuts to GameTime in a new apartment.) GameTime: Ok, I'm at some person's house to borrow his internet connection. So yep, I have access to the internet now. Let's go, bros! GameTime clicks the video but its in 480p pixelating and blurring out the whole video. GameTime: Hey, Fricksy! I think your computer is kind of... trash. Fricksy Business: Ok mom, I'll get a new... wait, what are you doing here? I didn't invite you- (The screen cuts to GameTime back in his room at his house again.) GameTime: Ok, so um... that guy that I totally don't know at all... Well, he... Um... uh, never mind. Well, I'm bought a new router. Well, what I mean by that is that I didn't buy it I stole it. But that doesn't matter. Let's watch the video now! (A popup appears blocking GameTime from the video. It says "Click this to take a 100 question quiz to see what animal you are...") GameTime: Aw, what. Well, it's better than nothing. Be right back, homiesicles. The screen cuts to GameTime answering the last question. The screen shows that his animal is a "speedy" dog. GameTime: All right... not bad. I thought I was going to get like aardvark or something but that's pretty good. Wait, what am I doing now? Oh, yeah. The trailer, right... Ok, hold on your pants because he we- Computer shuts down due to no battery. GameTime: I should retitle this video, "Manchild delays reaction for movie trailer. NOT CLICKBAIT." Would you guys watch that or something... I mean, I would like to- (The screen cuts to a bunch of scenes from The GameTime Movie: below is a list of what is seen...) A page monster destroying a tall building causing a explosion. GameTime pulling out Excalifate. Abby unmasking herself in a unknown area. Fricksy Business putting on a cape and holding a bazooka shooting at phantom minions. GameTime fighting Grimswald Anarchid in a Steam game. Fricksy, Abby, Violet, Lawson, Spot, and Magnesium riding on the Road Rusher to escape Wikia with rebel bots chasing them. GameTime is taped on the back of the car screaming. Professor Magnesium and Violet are getting crushed by King Phantom. King Phantom standing while flames burn in the background of the Phantom Underworld. GameTime getting a banned status from a Community Central member while the whole Community Central area gets a force field. GameTime tries to enter but he smacks himself in the force field. Spot is being attacked by viruses and is getting deleted by them. The gang runs out of a building that's about to be destroyed by Inkraid. The Hacker appears in the middle of a crowd destroying a whole entire unknown website. Officer Lawson tries to shoot a Wiki Underworld ghost with a gun. GameTime and King Phantom are shown shaking hands making a deal outside of Community Central. The gang is shown through the wiki warp rift. (The screen cuts back to GameTime.) GameTime: Ok, so um... The Sly Guy Studios despises me and they are giving the trailer react job to someone else so um... yeah. Give it a thumbs up, subscribe like, share, comment, subscribe and- (GameTime stares at the screen for a few seconds and then bashes his computer in rage cutting his video to a end.) THE GAMETIME MOVIE logo plays (The screen cuts back to GameTime.) GameTime: Alright GameTime, I'll watch some videos to cheer me up. (GameTime clicks on a video and it buffers. GameTime bangs his hand on the wall and then turns off the camera.) (A poorly edited video outro plays.) 2019 (Blue is seen walking throughout Sand Street with a pamphlet showing a guide throughout Transform Animals Island when he comes across a trail that says "Do not enter".) Blue: Yeah, right. Like I'm gonna there? (Blue's pamphlet then through the gate fence into the restricted entrance. Blue: Oh, no! My pamphlet! (Blue looks around to see if anyone is nearby that will catch him if he crosses. He does not see anyone and goes through the fence. Blue then enters to see a weird, broken-down version of the island. He then sees his pamphlet getting blown on a wall. Blue quickly snatches it on the wall.) * Blue: Finally, now I get out of this weird place. (A creepy animal mutant is shown behind Blue and is about to strike him. Blue then unnoticedly walks out and the mutant rams into the wall.) Blue: I think I hear something is following me. Eh, it must be the wind. (Blue walks and the mutant still chases him. Blue turns around to see the mutant and then screams when seeing it. He furiously runs away and then hides away.) Blue: What the heck is going on? Why is there something monster thing chasing me? (The mutant finds him and Blue runs away from the mutant while the mutant is catching up to him.) Blue: If I stay here, this big ugly thing is going to chase me forever... unless... (Blue then climbs a building to reach to the top. The mutant then climbs the building to get him. Blue almost slips and the mutant grabs him.) Blue: Aahhhhhh! (Blue kicks him in the face to continue climbing to the top. Blue reaches the top of the building but the mutant is still climbing.) Blue: What to do? What to do? (Blue finds a pile of trash on the other side of the building and he throws it once at a time at the monster knocking back the monster to the floor.) Blue: In yo face, monster! Woooo! (The mutant is shown behind him on the top of the building with him and hits Blue, crashing him down over the fence. The monster prances on top of him in order to eat him alive. But a unknown person in a mask shows up and shoots the monster with a net and shocking it.) Blue: Whoah, um. Thanks for saving me- Unknown Person: You are under arrest by the Transform Animals Island Agency for trespassing this area and letting a mutant creature bypass through this every fence. Blue: Say wha- (Blue gets shocked by the stranger and passes out.) Raven is shown walking through the village of Ritherhithe. She is then seen going up a steep mountain and sees a giant academy. She then smiles and walks towards the path to get there. Raven finally walks to the front entrance of the academy where it is empty and no one is yet to be seen. Raven: Hello... Is anyone here? I’d like to enroll here at Bronzeguild Academy. I want to train here to become a hero. To be someone. To be needed. The whole academy is empty. Raven starts to gloom and starts to walk back at the village. Suddenly, something zooms begins her. Raven quickly turns around and sees nothing. Raven gets out her bow and arrows ready to strike. Raven: I know someone is here. Show yourself, fool. You don’t want to mess with me... (The area is still clear of anyone except Raven. Raven puts down her bow and suddenly, a hooded figure suddenly attacks Raven with a sword as Raven falls down on the ground. Ravens gets up and shoots arrows with her bow at the the figure but the enemy doges all of her arrows. Raven brings out a light arrow from her pouch and shoots it which flies much faster than her previous attempts and hits the enemy. A bunch of hooded figures come out after and start to attack Raven using a variety of weapons including swords and bows. Raven shoots a bunch of arrows at the figures. A figure tries to hit Raven with a cutlass but Raven ducks and shoots him. Raven finds a shield on the floor dropped by one of the figures and throws it at a bunch of the figures. Raven gets shot by a figure with a bow losing her own bow. Raven punches a figure with a sword and steals the sword. Raven continues to fight for her life endlessly using her sword to block attacks and push the hooded figures back at the ground. A figure then hits her with a mace and Raven then looses her sword from being thrown to the ground by the same guard. Raven then kicks the figure and punches him/her repeatedly. Raven then pushes the figure onto a bunch of other figures. A bunch of new figures come out and crowd Raven beating her to a point where she is on the ground. Raven gets something from her backpack that looks like a smoke bomb. Raven then slams it on the ground and explodes, pushing all of the figures and Raven on the ground. Raven then gets up and finds a bow. She takes it and shoots some more figures. A figure gets so close to her that Raven kicks them repeatedly in the face. Raven gets something about of her backpack again and it’s a electric bolt. A figure then swings a sword at her. She throws it a figure and it shocks a figure. The figure then socks a bunch of other figures causing a chain reaction. Raven then shoots light arrows at the last remaining figures. The last figure has a light arrow bow so Raven goes into her bag once more to get a object that looks like a flame. She shoots it at the figure sending him on fire. She then uses a mace to hit him back sending him flying to a wall. All of the hooded figures are on the floor and Raven walks away from the academy. Suddenly, the door opens and six shadowed people come out.) Shadowed Person: Congratulations, brave one! You passed the test! What’s your name, young warrior? Raven: Raven, Raven Crows. Firelon: Well, Raven. I’m Mr. Firelon, and next to me are Mr. Obreleaf, Mr. Devon, Mrs. Miv, Mrs. Sunkhicrald and Mrs. Scaredgaze. We are the staff here at Bronzeguild Academy. Raven: Well, it’s a pleasure to meet all of you. But who are these mysterious beings attacking me? Firelon: They are the students learning here at this very academy. They were apart of the test to see your strength, courage, bravery, power and skills. We do this every time a new person comes here to see their potential to become a great hero. Do you wish to become a hero? Raven: Well, um... yes, yes! It’s been my dream to become one. I came here to enroll in this academy. Firelon: Great, come with me and you can fill out the paperwork. And here take this armor. After the sheets are done, your training will start tomorrow as you will choose your class for this year’s semester. Raven: Uh... ok. Firelon: Come with me, Raven. To our office room, we go! As for everyone else, back to training! * Hooded Figures: Uuugggghhh.... (Every hooded figure takes off their coats and hoods and gets back to training. One of them is badly bruised and lightly punches Raven.) Hooded Figure: Jerk. (Raven and the teachers enter the academy as her path to heroism starts.) Since the beginning, there were a infinite number of dimensions. Each unique to one another. But there are dimensions lost in time and space. We call those "Lost Dimensions". No one has ever been there before... No one knows what lurks on those universes. (GameTime is seen traveling through the GameTime Movie Adventure World with Jaiden Animations, TheOdd1sOut, and Discord Dude.) (Steve create structures battling Ethan Hunt, Marceline, Gizmo and Hermione Granger in the Fortnite World.) (Maxwell is creating a rift using his notebook and jumps in it. Abby Yates is shown afterwards who is trying to catch Slimer. They both get sucked into it afterwards.) BUT WITH UNLIMITED IMAGINATION (Gamer Kid sees two vehicles in the Sherlock world. The Spy Hunter and the Aston Martin DB5. He chooses the later and rides off with it while joining Parzival riding on the IMF Scrambler.) (Sonic the Hedgehog is battling Goombas and Koopa Troopas in the Super Mario Adventure World. Mario shows up and helps him fight them. Then, Mega Man shows up mysteriously.) (Marty McFly jams on the guitar with the Beatles on their Yellow Submarine.) WITH ENDLESS POSSIBILITIES (Lone Starr is driving his Eagle 5 in space. Chris Kirkman is shown with his Space Whale next to him and Sweet Mayhem in her spaceship on his other side while Marvin the Martian is shown with his rocket ahead.) (King Phantom, Jareth, and Lord Garmadon are terrorizing and destroying the LEGO Ninjago Movie World.) (The Doctor rides on the Slipstream through a rift while traveling with B.A. Baracus, Raven, E.T. and Sloth.) IT'S NOW TIME (Batman travels through Gotham to see a spring with a question mark on it in a alley. Mysterion is then shown looking at Gotham at a distance on a rooftop.) (The Angry Birds shoot Daffy Duck at a tower in Pig City using their slingshot.) (Gollum sees Winx Witch riding on a broomstick, Bella Bee flying and Tom Turkey flying and Santa Claus with Mrs. Claus on his sleigh in the sky. The Easter Bunny is seen last minute riding on a Demon Dragon from Supernatural.) TO CROSS OVER (Scooby-Doo is with Ben Tennyson in the Men in Black Adventure World. Ben Tennyson turns into Four Arms scaring Scooby-Doo away but Scooby-Doo gets shot by Agent J using a neutralizer.) (Godzilla and King Kong are fighting the Ranger Mech and Voltron through a unknown city.) (The Crystal Gems meet the OK K.O. characters in the LEGO Movie Adventure World.) TO EXPLORE THEM. LEGO Dimensions: Crossover (A bunch of unknown characters are fighting a new evil at Foundation Prime.) The Sly Guy Studios logo shows up in a white room and a stickfigure kid shows up. A pencil appears on the floor. The stickfigure kid picks up the pencil and erases the Sly Guy Studios logo. He then writes the logo of the show, Erased, in it's place. The stickfigure kid looks at it in amazement. He then drops the pencil and the pencil accidentally erases the top part of him. He sighs and walks away. Coming soon... Announcer: You saw a candle spirit save Christmas! You saw a time traveling pirate! You saw town building and card collecting cash scheme games! You saw the future within a futuristic alien empire, you saw the present in Transform Animals Island and you saw the past in the Ravenverse. You saw a manchild hopping into the internet and poorly collaborate with a company for advertising and sponsoring. And then you saw some stickfigure thingy show. Now it's time to see the logo of the next brand new Sly Guy Studios projects! The screen turns white and two logos are revealed for the new video game project, Survival Street. Coming soon... Surprise Annoucements: * Streaming Service (Sly Guy Stream) * Video Game Console (Vision Cube) * Erased * Mystery Project! * The GameTime Movie Webiverse (The GameTime Movie Sequel, Fricksy Business Spinoff, Kickstart Spinoff, and Edit Games Spinoff) Category:Blog posts